Flying Scotsman
The Flying Scotsman *'First Appearance': Scot-free *'Friends: 'Gordon, The Fat Controller, Scruff, Sidney, Stanley, Hank, Whiff, Sir Robert Norramby *'Enemies: 'Henry *'Voiced By': Melad Moshiri The Flying Scotsman, Gordon's last surviving brother, is a famous engine from the mainland who comes to visit from time to time. Bio The Flying Scotsman has had an incredible career in his heyday and enjoys his visits to Sodor very much. He was a witness to Henry's humiliating "tender incident" as well as Henry's "Super Rescue". He later came to Sodor again to find Gordon pulling a goods train, on which he commented on how times had changed! The Flying Scotsman pulled a special enthusiast train that was blocked by a rock slide. It was eventually cleared thanks to the combined efforts of Bill, Ben, Harold, Diesel 10, Sidney, and Thumper. He befriended Scruff the Scruncher and gave him his spare whistle. The Flying Scotsman stuck up for Percy when he thought Henry was being overbearing and rude. After discovering the truth behind the saddle tank's sullen behavior, he shrewdly comments on the effect karma can have on an engine! The Flying Scotsman found himself quite bored during the later days of his visit to the island, which had been prolonged by The Little Western Extension Project. He was supposed to be its flagship along with Patriot, but due to the latter's disappearence, could not do much. He later went in search of Scruff, and after finding him, was introduced to Scruff's 'Crew', consisting of Stanley, Hank (Whom he had already met), and Whiff (Who's smell made Flying Scotsman balk a little). Sir Robert Norramby then arrived on Gordon, revealing that he had set up a surprise for Flying Scotsman by setting up an excursion to Ulfstead Castle. Flying Scotsman was utterly delighted by this news, but had to wait for a train from The Other Railway. Persona The Flying Scotsman is a "Rock-Star" among railway folk. Sleek, fast, famous, and strong, he is still able to uphold a fair bit of kindness and charisma that is not delluded by his grandeur. He is very close to his brother Gordon and does his best to see to it that every engine is included. Appearances *'Season 2:' Scot-free, Mavis and the Tornado (cameo), Rock-Star, Pummeling Percy, Tag-Team (cameo), Aura of Menace Gallery Yeah.jpeg scotfree.png Scots and Bear.jpg|The Flying Scotsman waiting to take enthusiasts to the congregation. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.06.35 PM.png|The Flying Scotsman with Diesel 10. The Flying Scotsman and Gordon.jpg|A banner for Enterprising Engines! including The Flying Scotsman and Gordon from Aura of Menace. Engines galore.jpg|The Flying Scotsman, Gordon, Rosie, Molly, and Hiro. BoCo, Flying Scotsman, Gordon.jpg Scottie at the works.jpg Scottie and repairs.jpg Flying Scotsman, Whiff, and Hank.jpg Fearless Freddie, The Flying Scotsman, Winston.jpg The Flying Scotsman with a new coat of paint.jpg Winston and the Flying Scotsman.jpg The heroes depart.jpg Scotsman mine junction.jpg Gordon, D261, D199, Scotsman.jpg The Brothers press on.jpg Soaring by!.jpg Flying Scotsman behind Gordon.jpg Gordon and the Flying Scotsman at High Tower.jpg Scotsman at look-out point.jpg Diesel Butch Flying Scotsman.jpg Scottie at Brendam Docks.jpg Scotsman overlooks.jpg Scot free 37.png Scot free 35.png Scot free 30.png Scot free 18.png Category:Characters Category:Green Engines Category:Real Life Engines Category:Other Railways Category:Steam Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Mainland Category:Express Engine